


【ALL爆】荒唐🔞

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: 🍎(幼)出+轰×爆(职英)注意！！！！！🍎🍎儿子干爸爸/敌人变情人的泥石流故事！因为太想看(轰+出×胜)于是产出的鸡血产物！！与爱无关只是遵从本能的两人与被动接受的爆的△故事，请注意避雷！！！⭐提前给大家拜早年了！！！(与下文并无关系ORZ)含有以下要素【乱那个伦/监那个禁/大量暴力和反社会描写/睡那个奸/迷那个💊】🍎天雷滚滚请注意避雷！！！！
Relationships: 轰爆/出胜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	【ALL爆】荒唐🔞

00.他

爆豪作为父亲来说确实还是太过年少了。

他在六岁的时候才意识到这件事，但却也以为是儿提时期匆匆带过的奇妙想法没能多少深入，便被爆豪用一根手指头啪的一下打散了。唔哇、小毛头捂着被打疼的脑袋瓜，在床上左右翻滚两圈，哇的一声愣是在看到爆豪噘嘴的表情时硬生生止住了。

【…唔…小胜你打的我好疼…】

他奶声奶气的滚到了床的另一头，将一双肉乎乎的小手往爆豪的腰上放，又被轻轻打了下后脑勺。

【谁让你这么没大没小的——说了多少次了】

【整天小胜小胜叽叽歪歪的恶心谁呢】

叫小胜的那个人比他要大上许多，一双手轻易就能托起他的整个人，他的眼里亮晶晶的，看到了那双漂亮的红眼睛。

【…可是……小胜就是小胜嘛】

他撅起嘴玩起了撒娇。

接着被一团被子狠狠拍进了床垫里，小胜开玩笑似得勾起嘴角，哪怕和小毛孩较劲也势在必得。

【那我叫你废久也挺公平吧】

不要不要！！他蹬起了被子，但孩子终究只是孩子，细细的小腿还没长成连个被子都踢不开反倒是左右滚两圈把自己裹成了个粽子。

他的上下眼皮开始打架了，迷迷糊糊的看到小胜换上了那件他熟悉的英雄服——胸口那道突出的肉脂，白花花的、有种妈妈的味道。

【我什么时候才能变得和小胜一样帅气】

一边睡觉一边说话让他有点喘不上气来。

【…我也想要……小……胜亲亲】

小不点睡着了。

晚安、他啄了下那张软软的脸蛋。

从认领这个跟屁虫开始已经有快五年了，很难想象绿谷一半的时间里都有他的陪伴、他不算是个非常称职的父亲，至少不是他真正的父亲。

他还记得第一次把绿谷领回家时老太婆那脸世界崩塌的表情，心里暗爽总算没赔本。那时候绿谷牵着他的手，小小的几乎只能握住他的一根手指头，那双大到出格的绿眼睛咕溜转了一圈硬是挤出了两滴眼泪，就差哇一声哭出来了。绿谷抬头看了眼他，又从他的裤腿边上抬头去看老太婆，老爹正巧拿着饭勺从老太婆身后探出半个头来，四目相对，结果依旧。

也不知道这其乐融融的场景那一点吓到他了，没出息、他明显啧了一声，结果小家伙哭的更厉害了，没有办法只好先让老太婆让道把着可怜孩子先哄进家门。

要不是有那张白底黑字红章子加持的领养证明，他看着这坨糟兮兮又时常哭成海绵的绿藻球，有时候真感觉自己在做人口拐卖——他摸了摸脸上带的面罩，也没差多少。

他一直管绿谷叫做废久，废久废久叫多了也生出了些别的情愫，就当是乳名吧，爆豪看着老太婆一勺一勺的给绿谷喂汤，翻了个白眼，心想总比狗蛋啥的要好听一点吧。

结果呢，小胜小胜、这家伙愣是叫了一辈子，真是血亏。

他趴在小孩的床边，膝盖下面跪的是软绵绵的毛绒爬垫，脸上发热，发现自己竟然快要睡着了。

窗外还很亮，他一直没搞懂为什么自己家小伙子睡得要比别人早很多，大概是哭的太多、他在心里定夺。现在也才六点出头，太阳都还没完全下山，绿谷已经睡成一团呼噜呼噜咬着手指头。

切岛特意帮他调了晚巡，这样好每次等到绿谷睡着之后再去工作，白天睡个四五小时也够了，反正小孩也要睡早中晚三次觉。

他去玄关穿了鞋。

2.盛夏

晚巡对他来说其实是件折磨人的事，从小养成晚八早六的生物钟可不是一两天能改的过来的。

他坐在黑漆漆的车厢里，眼睛盯着屏幕上一大串的白色字符滚动，反手便从包里掏出一个苹果来啃，咔嚓咔嚓、一口一个牙印。他百般聊赖的晃动着鼠标，在转过苹果的时候发现在果皮的中央用牙签歪歪扭扭刻了一行小胜，有一小半刚刚已经被他吃掉了——再后面的字，他看不懂。

噗、

他哧一声笑了出来，接着一大口，咬下了另外的半边字，三两口就吃剩了核。顺手又拿了块海绵枕头垫在脖子下面，两条长腿搁在桌上，嘴里还留着那股酸酸甜甜的味道，比咖啡好多了。

切岛出去买宵夜了，到现在还没回来。

说实在话，他现在想回去陪睡了。

在工厂旁边已经蹲了个把月了也没查出什么动静，今晚又是花好月圆夜，不整出什么动静来他都要忍不住直接杀进去把那毒枭头头抓起来吊打。

他第八百零三次拿起桌上那叠薄薄的方案，照片里只能模糊看到一头红白两开的脑袋，穿着一身黑、切岛在他身上画了一个红圈，旁边写着[狼王]，真的很蠢。就是这样一个阴阳脸耗了总部大半年的力气去抓，派出去的间谍给出的线索也是模模糊糊，最后传过来一个坐标，也就是两栋楼后的那家海边工厂。

滋滋…他腰间的对讲机响了两下。

【哔哔……呼叫爆心地、呼叫爆心地……这里是爆破C组…坐标FH5…狼群开始行动了请求支援】

哦、他噌一下坐了起来，风雨即来的那种兴奋感让他绷着脸几乎快要咧出一个狰狞的笑。

他下意识撇了腰桌上的电脑，刚踏出的右脚缓缓收了回来，手指上下滚动了两下，屏幕上的代码从头至尾都没有变过，重复了上百遍，那是工厂内部电阀输出的代码。

工厂用的是电门。

【…这里是爆心地……小队原地待命…没有我指令不要轻举妄动】

【………C组收到】

事情还是不对。

这时门口忽的被一掌拉开，路灯幽幽的黄光从那条缝里漏了进来。爆豪往角落里缩了缩，条件反射便快速关了电脑，身子一矮钻进了纸箱里。

滋滋…放在桌上的对讲机不知为何发出些浑浊的电流声，随着来人的身影越发清晰。脚步声的细微差别让他判断来的人不是切岛，所以暂时掩了声息就这样安静的窝在纸箱子里，从他的视角看去一切都朦朦胧胧的，只能看到半片迷彩布料，应该是观察小组穿的。

那人伸手拨弄了下桌上的文件，又弯腰碰了碰电脑的主机。他可能原本是想干点什么，但电子运作带来的温度让他促的收了手，接着毫无征兆的，他拿起了桌上的那只对讲机，说了句:

[行动批准]

操！哪来的野鸡胆子这么大！

蹲在墙角的爆豪愣了一下，在听到对方用自己的声音说出这几个字的时候瞬间爆起，真当老子是个摆设啊！

【不准动！！！！——是陷阱！】

一声响亮的爆破从这不大的货箱里一路轰到了巷子外面，BOOM！！！爆豪一面大吼着，手下用力便裹着那混蛋一路滚到了大街上。

那人大概也没意识到爆豪会躲在车厢里，愣了那么几秒钟就被爆豪捉住了脖子一把摔在了地上。

他手里还握着那支黑色的对讲机，手指压着的侧面已经融化成了一滩烂泥，看来爆豪刚刚那一嗓子也是白吼了。

爆豪气结，本来看着那黑白屏幕就气不打一出来现在更好，他就差原地爆炸了。

【你他妈的脑子有病吧！！！】

他极其用力的照着那人的脖子劈去，也没管要不要负刑事责任、就听到咔嚓一声，那人便直直倒了下去。

他甚至没来得及仔细去看人的脸，匆匆忙忙拿了手铐一扣便脸色铁青的迅速赶往现场。

操、真是倒霉催的！

他在心里骂了八百个来回。

等赶到的时候，工厂已经烧成了一片火海，就那么一分钟不到的时间也足够让爆豪追悔莫及。他冲进去刚好赶上双方交战，中了套的英雄方明显有些吃力，在火海中围成一个圈，外面那些狼就冲着圈里扔炸弹。

虽然手段过时，但显然还是达到了效果。

【收整队形！！！！A队三点！！B队五点方向！！！】

他隔空喊着，高高跳起的同时往下扔了两颗闪光弹。

因为任务近海的缘故，队伍里也配了一两个操水的英雄，收到爆心地的指令之后立马合力灭了两点的火，水蒸气噗噗的往上冒，正好也挡住了敌人的视线。

木属的英雄看来暂时是没法用了，只好拿事务所给的麻醉枪往指令的方向射击，而爆心地就在仓库的金属粱上跳来跳去打算揪出头狼。

【怒烈去哪了！！！】

他听到底下有人朝他怒吼，这个时候确实需要切岛这种突击型的英雄打头阵。

【我哪知道！！他他妈的买个宵夜都能把自己买丢！！！】

爆心地站在横梁上不甘示弱的回嘴，蹭的一下猫腰躲过一枚子弹。

这群人看着似乎没有个性一样，从一开始就几乎只用那些热兵器对他们狂轰滥炸，也不见得有什么过人之处。他一翻身落到了地上，两手一合，哐的一下又震晕一个，接着反手给那准备偷袭他的倒霉蛋吃了一个榴爆弹，人立马飞出去十米远。

【十点方向！！！！！】

队里有人朝他喊话，他应了一声便螺旋一般的扭着冲了过去，像只豹子一样一下咬住敌人的命门。

【哈、什么啊！！！这不是条杂鱼吗！！！】

哐、他连个性都没用就一下招呼的那人歪着脖子吐了一地的血。

【给老子交代！！！头在哪！！！】

他扯着嗓子吼人的样子吓得那小卒一啰嗦，二话不说就用自己的头狠狠往后磕去，没把自己磕晕还整了一道疤。爆豪觉得好笑，揪着那人的领子又再问了一遍，只得到了只是收钱办事的回答。

于是他冲过去看了眼搅拌机里的东西，白花花的，原本应该盛满海冰[一种毒品]的生产箱里只有几吨糊状的白色水泥。

咕咚咕咚正在往下灌。

【上横梁！！】

爆豪转头吼了一嗓子，奈何双方交战激烈只听到咚咚咚咚的炮击声，他抬腿要跑却被地下跑出的水泥绊住了鞋子。

只听到BOOM的一声巨响，从水漏里钻出的白色水泥几何倍的快速膨胀，海一样吞没了许多人。

【把手给我！！】

情急之下脱掉的鞋子被留在了原地，爆豪在半空中翻滚着躲避着那几株飞舞的水泥，抓住一个尚未被结住的人便往横梁上丢。

他眼疾手快的救了五个人，到了第六个人的时候他的另一只鞋子也被黏住了。这次水泥上涨的速度很快，一下就蹿到了他的膝盖上。

唔、他爆了自己的右腿，在钝痛之中铆足劲用力向上拔，呲的一下扒拉下了半条裤管，但再救那个人已经来不及了。

【妈的！！！】

他破口大骂，水泥已经几乎盖到了人的头顶。

还没等他退回横梁上，一股凌冽的寒气便从脚底向上长起，他的后脊被刺的一阵震颤，本来还算热闹的地方瞬间降的只剩下个位数的温度。

水泥的内部正在结冰，埋在下面的人不容乐观。

咚咚、

从外面走进来了一个人。

他一句哪来的傻逼快给老子跑还没吼出来便看到一条笔直的长腿跨了进来——那人穿着一身规矩的迷彩军装戴着一副黑色的墨镜，右手上拷着半副融化的手铐，黑色头发，大概和他差不多高。

操！他妈的老子刚刚应该先整死他再来的！！

爆豪从来没有这么后悔过，两次栽在同一个人手上的那种挫败感让他几乎无语。

于是他盯着那人的脸狠狠的瞪，直到那人自己摘下了墨镜。

那是一双异瞳的眼，在此时此地虽无兴欣赏，但在看到的第一眼还是震住了他，冷的像冰却又芒刺的像火烧。

接着他想起了那叠薄薄的资料，没由来的，他觉得照片上那个两分混蛋就是眼前的这个人，于是他咬着牙翻了下去却被一面忽然拔高的冰墙阻了去路。

【人质在我手里】

男人抬了抬下巴，声音里几乎听不出感情，俨然是个老手腔调。

【你要什么】

爆豪当然也不是什么好说话的主，但顾及着泥里埋着的一半活人，说话的语调也难得的放软了些。

【…他们最多还能活三分钟】

男人像是没听到他的话自顾自的说着，但他的眼睛却一直放在爆豪的脸上，盯的他难受。

【你开什么条件】

爆豪也不甘示弱的瞪了回去，这次他打了一个直球——正如男人说的，他们活不过三分钟。

那男人还是一副呆呆的样子，盯着爆豪半晌就挤出了一个哦。

爆豪气结，几乎想要冲过去掐断对方的脖子。但他的手里确实出了许多冷汗，看着对方滴水不进又做了充分防位的样子，不敢轻举妄动。

他原本期望男人会开口的，哪怕是再过分的要求也无所谓，他的心脏跟着指针咚咚咚的跳，只觉得一阵晕眩、咬了咬牙，无论结局是什么决定接受。

然而他始终没能等到男人的仁慈，他几乎是掐着点走过了三分钟，当秒钟与十二重合的时候，男人的眼睛终于从他的脸上离开了，漫不经心的像只是出来散了个步。

火烧了起来，在冰层上烧的像盛夏的山火，他想冲过去，一条火龙却忽然横在两人中间，一眨眼便消失了。

3.两个荷包蛋

第二天他就在家门口见到了这个叫轰焦冻的男人。

第一感觉是这人蠢的要死，绝对不像是那种要处心积虑害人的那一种——如果这真是他们的第一次相见。

因为昨天整出的幺蛾子今天盐泽一片都安排了放假，不去上学的绿谷屁颠屁颠就跑去开门，以为是爆豪给他买的欧鲁迈特玩具送到了。

他踩在板凳上，两只手扒拉着门把，跳了一下用力往下压就听到嘎吱一声。

【要问为什么！！！因为我来了——！！！！】

他腰间别着的欧鲁迈特玩偶发出了狰狞一声，小家伙的心情饱满，嘴巴都笑成了倒三角，然后伸手的姿势却僵在了原地。

他看到了一个穿一身黑的男人，密不透风的黑口罩、黑色墨镜和黑色的鸭舌帽，身后拖着一个巨大的行李箱。

绿谷咽了口口水，觉得那个行李箱装他绰绰有余的。

【哇啊啊————小胜！！！！有坏人！！！！】

绿谷报警器叫的哇哇响，本来还在半睡不醒做早饭的爆豪被这一嗓子吓得直接冲到了门口。

叮叮——刚做好的三明治从烤机里跳了出来，他手里还握着锅铲，厨房里还有两块没翻面的荷包蛋。

在看到轰焦冻的第一眼他也吓得不轻，赶紧把绿谷从板凳下抱了下来护在了身后，气氛变得格外焦灼。

过了半晌，轰才把脸上的墨镜和口罩拿了下来，露出了和昨天一模一样的那张脸。本来想硬碰硬的爆豪在发觉自己的腿裤子已经被绿谷哭湿后，咬了咬牙决定先关门报警——他掰了两下门框、纹丝不动，竟然已经被男人冻死了。

他只能继续狠狠盯着男人，像昨天晚上那样。

【……爆豪】

正当他紧张的时候，男人却忽然伸出了手，以为是要来摸自己的脸爆豪满脸嫌弃的躲开了，捞了个空的手有点不知所措，这时却蜷起了四根手指头，点了点厨房的位置。

男人慢悠悠的开口。

【厨房烧起来了】

哼，爆豪冷笑一声，暗说他不信。

但是乖乖回过头去的绿谷却又哇的一下哭成了灭火栓，他扯着爆豪的裤腿，说的磕磕绊绊。

【…小…小胜……烧起来了】

在爆豪瞠目结舌脑袋当机的时候，只见男人一个箭步冲了进去，爆豪反手把绿谷护在怀里就看见自家厨房冒出滚滚黑烟。啊、他张了张嘴，男人一跺脚就把火焰连着黑烟一起冻了起来。

动作一气呵成，行云流水，顺带把行李箱拖进家里之后用力碰上了门，回头对还抱着绿谷的爆豪说了句

【不准报警】

现在爆豪的第二感觉来了，觉得这人很危险，脑子和正常人不在一个频道上，一般手段根本没用——简称神经病。

说不动就不动老子岂不是很没面子！

爆豪在心里嘀嘀咕咕，但碍着家里还有个小毛头，身体还是很诚实的没有动，只是脸上一阵青一阵白，看的很是渗人。

在爆豪的注视下，男人开始慢条斯理的脱衣服，他摘下了头上的帽子，一头红白相间的发就露了出来，无论走到哪都铁定是收视率第一。

爆豪翻了个白眼，看着男人脱下外套。

黑色卫衣下面竟然是一身笔挺的黑色西装，打着蓝色的领带，袖夹是钻石做的、价值不菲，然后是穿在运动裤里的西裤，露出半截的黑色袜子。

绿谷此时仿佛已经适应了危机，看着男人套娃一样一件一件的脱，眼里都闪出了星星，就差拉着爆豪的手大喊一声奇迹暖暖。

接着男人拿了他的行李箱过来，没有转头只是弯下腰用手指摸索着把手，用一个极其别扭的动作把行李箱拖了过来，在此期间，他的眼睛一直放在爆豪的身上，从脸到脚扫了不知道多少遍，停留最多的地方是爆豪腰上那条粉色围裙。

【不要叫】

他对着绿谷比了一个嘘的手势，才没几岁的小孩立马气喘吁吁的捂住了嘴巴。

拉链的声音很是刺耳。

4.糖纸

他牵着绿谷的手走在大街上，临走的时候还从衣柜里翻了套和他相配的幼稚园西装给小孩套上。

绿谷乖乖的牵着男人的手，眼睛却一直控制不住的瞥向另一侧在地上呼噜呼噜滚着的行李箱，他用力吸了吸鼻子，平生第一次有能力控制住自己发达的泪腺。

【不要叫】

他想起男人对他说的话。

【…叫的话就把你爸爸切碎了装进去】

绿谷是个很懂事的孩子，有一个显著的特点，就是乖。

有一次爆豪出紧急任务就把他放在了安保亭让绿谷等他，结果这任务牵连到了一系列大大小小的事务，等爆豪回到家已经是第二天中午了。他回家之后大喊废久的名字，连床带底都翻了个遍，后来才发现绿谷一直都傻乎乎的待在那里等他，绝食了两餐，整个人都阉了似得。

被爆豪抢去医院挂点滴，他就看着爆豪慢慢把那根针插进去又拔出来，难得没有哭，只是拽着爆豪的袖子就和他说。

【我知道小胜会来接我的】

那一次，他也是唯一一次见过小胜哭。

现在，小胜就被装在这个半人高的黑色行李箱里，他保护小胜的唯一方法就是做个乖乖的孩子。

他用力点了点头，袖子擦了擦不争气的鼻涕泡，强颜欢笑的样子别扭极了。

他们坐火车穿过了大半个城市，又乘高铁来回绕了很久，期间男人介绍了他的名字。

轰焦冻、

他一下就记住了。

之后男人就没说话了，他把头靠在椅背上，行李箱就放在他和绿谷的中间。他不知道小胜在里面怎么样了，一路上甚至比他还要安静，只有在男人用脚尖轻叩的时候才能听到几不可闻的声响，像是用指甲刮的声音。

他想问却又不敢问，如坐针毡的待在蓝色的坐垫上，背如芒刺。

密封极好的窗户口连风的声音都听不见，叮咚——电报广播响了，乘服小姐一节一节的来验票，到了这个车厢的时候，不由得多看了几眼他旁边那个俊俏的男人，她一边说话一边偷偷瞟两眼，脸颊红了一片。

然后她看到了绿谷，小小的在行李箱边上的绿色一团，给了一粒糖。

【告诉姐姐你叫什么啊】

小姐蹲下来摸了摸绿谷的脑袋，绿谷的眼睛眨巴两下，嘴巴犹犹豫豫的意识到现在的话说不定是个求救的好时机。

他转头去看男人的脸，发觉他的手正放在行李箱上，万年不变的面瘫脸上竟然浮现一丝笑意。

男人的手指敲了两下。

【…绿谷、我叫绿谷出久】

【谢谢姐姐~】

他抓起那粒糖，连糖纸都没来得及剥就急忙往嘴里塞，太细的喉管被狠狠呛到了，绿谷憋的满脸通红不断咳嗽，却又摆出了一个大大的笑脸，意思是我没事！

【呀、！那个、先生！他的糖纸】

小姐似是被这狼吞虎咽的气势吓到了，尖叫起来像是只被枪杀的麻雀，她慌张的转向边上俊俏的男人。

只见男人露出一个腼腆的笑，抱歉似得揉了揉绿谷的头发，他从背后用力拍了两下，总算是让绿谷缓过气来。

【不好意思、我家的孩子有点笨拙】

他狠狠踢了一脚箱子。

05.极寒

再见到小胜已经一天之后的事情了。

下车之后，几个穿黑衣服的男人捂着眼睛把他架走了，而那个叫轰焦冻的坏蛋就拎着里头装着小胜的箱子往那栋大房子里走。

他蜷在衣柜里，脖子上套着一只闪烁的金属环，唯一可以依靠的东西只剩下那只随身带着的欧鲁迈特玩偶。

死对于一个小孩来说却只是个非常模糊的东西，隐隐之中，他觉得男人会把他杀掉，就像电视剧里演的那样，把他的头割下来，然后血淋淋的放到小胜面前。

他没觉得多少害怕，只是抱着玩偶缩的更紧了，他觉得冷。

但如果能再见到小胜，他觉得似乎死这件事，也无所谓了。

幸运的是、见面并没有像他想象的那样血腥，他被一个大汉牵着，换上了和房子风格一样的绿色和服。他看到小胜也坐在房间里头，穿着的依旧是昨天那套居家服加粉色围裙，他从没见过小胜这么端正的坐着。

那一秒，他不知道用了什么劲，竟然挣开了男人的束缚，连滚带爬的就朝着他的小胜冲了过去，眼泪鼻涕一把一把的往小胜的围裙上抹。

【小胜…小胜！】

他看到爆豪脸上同样表现出了那种欣喜，他的眉毛往上用力的抬，眼睛眨了两下似是要哭出来。但小胜什么都没有说，他连动都没能动一下，只是激动的看着他。

【小胜…小胜…你怎么了啊…不要吓我啊】

他去摸爆豪的手，冰冰凉的，手腕上有一圈严重冻伤的痕迹。

【小胜小胜！】

他急忙把爆豪的手放进自己的衣服里，像一块冰，他一边哭一边用手去捂爆豪的脚脖子，也是冰冷的。突然的温度让爆豪猛的打了个哆嗦，他想推开绿谷，但实在又是没有力气，半倚半靠的倒是全部化在了绿谷的身上。

【唔…】

于是他听到了爆豪发出的第一声。

模模糊糊的，好像嘴里含着什么东西。

【小胜…你是不是说不了话了】

他的舌头有点打架，滚烫的眼泪珠子串一样的啪啪往下落，他去扒爆豪的嘴巴，但是爆豪却是拧过头去不让他碰。他只碰到了爆豪的嘴唇，软软的，但也是冰一样的冷。

【小胜！！】

他用了莽劲，也不管是不是出格了，就拿自己的嘴巴往上贴。

爆豪的眼睛瞪的大大的，里面可能有好多种情绪，但尚且年幼的他，看不懂。他的舌头贴着那条紧闭的唇缝往里舔，凉、他的舌头尝到了一种味道，像是被水冲过的糖。

他像只狗一样舔着爆豪的嘴唇，口水亮晶晶的只留在了嘴唇的一圈，向里却怎么都进不去了。他死命扒着爆豪，哪怕被用肩膀撞都不松手，他一边哭一边亲吻着那片柔软，心里担心的快到死去。

【…没用的】

从身后突然腾起的声音让绿谷一个激灵，他的小脚丫子抖了两下，脑子里立马出现了男人异色的眼瞳。接着，他的脖子一紧，从爆豪瞪大的眼中看到了一只手，从后面扣住了他的脖子，像拎猫一样把他从爆豪的怀里扯了出来。

【——唔啊——你放开、！放开我！！！大坏蛋！！】

他用力的扑腾起来。

【唔嗯嗯！！！！】

爆豪的肩膀向前猛的簇了一下，嘴里含糊的嘶吼着，几乎气急败坏，但没有四肢支撑的体块始终没能保持平衡，咚的一下扑倒在面前的桌上。

小胜小胜！！！！绿谷又开始叽叽喳喳的叫了，很是烦人。

【闭嘴】

轰焦冻拧过他的脖子，两个耳光把小孩抽懵了——这时他才看到，从爆豪亮晶晶的眼睛里流出的涓涓热泪。

他看着自己发麻的右手忽然有些恍惚。

好在绿谷终于安静了。

【他昨天不愿意说】

他躺在地上，眼泪汪汪却又无能为力，那双手的力量甚至连打那人一拳都不痛不痒。他的左半边脸颊火辣辣的鼓出来一大块，眼泪像是个无底洞。

他看见男人从身后搂住了爆豪，托着他的四肢人偶一般的摆弄，爆豪的眼里满是愤怒，眼角有一块红红的湿痕，负伤野兽一般的狰狞。

男人说的很慢，所以在每一个字符的停顿间他都能清晰听见三种不同的呼吸声。那只手剜过小胜抬起的下巴，拇指沾到了一抹湿漉漉的东西，是他的口水。

【我给了他一晚上反省的时间】

骨头开合的声音听起来尤为可怖，他缩着肩膀，瞳孔跳动的看着那两根手指头如何轻松又暴力的打开了爆豪紧闭的嘴巴，像一柄钝刀撬开了贝壳。

住手！小胜他很痛的样子！！！

他似乎想用力吼出些什么，但他的手滑到了自己的脸上，手掌触到了自己紧咬的嘴唇，捂住了眼睛。

【怎么样、再多一会的话，舌头就不能用了】

从指头缝里，他看到男人的手伸进了爆豪的嘴里搅动了两下，小胜发出唔唔的啜泣声，随后那两根手指头夹着一片红色从那张嘴里牵了出来。

是一条被冻住的舌头。

【今天有记起什么吗】

男人一边说，从爆豪的嘴里又吐出了许多的冰渣子，他用火的另一边帮他解冻，火焰在舌尖表面游走带来的恐怖感让爆豪僵在原地无法动弹，而他就滚在一边连看都觉得痛。那火焰加热的极快，冰层在碰到的瞬间就成了水汽，没几秒钟爆豪的舌头又恢复了柔软，但他却依旧像是在忍耐着什么。

随着水滴顺着舌根流进喉咙里的时候，干涸已久的身体下意识的做出了吞咽的动作，紧随着的是一连串强迫性质的干呕。

【…咳……额…呕唔】

另外几根手指头趁机挤了进去，咕唧咕唧、摩擦着湿漉漉的喉道和口腔，一根红色的麻线被扯了出来。

爆豪看起来正在拼命忍耐着那种生理的干呕感，他的喉咙一抽一抽的脸上出了很多的汗。

他好害怕，害怕男人会从小胜的嘴巴里扯出一把白花花的肠子。他的嘴巴长得大大的，连尖叫都破的惨白，但他又不敢不看下去，因为男人的眼睛正死死的盯着他看，无动于衷的，仿佛一片冰封的海。

这种折磨不知道延续了多久，加在小胜身上的折磨好像翻了两倍加在了他的身上，他去摸自己的脸，发现眼泪早就流干了，只剩下粗糙的两条泪痕盘在眼角。

【……咕…呕…】

小胜的干呕的间隔越来越短了，那条红绳也越拽越长，男人的动作很慢，却很粗鲁。

【值得吗】

男人的脸忽然凑近了小胜，他冷冷的声音听起来像是没有感情的机器。他抬高的手肘猛的向外一抽，随着一声极其痛苦的呜咽声，一块被口液包裹的金属块被抛到了绿谷的脚边。

【不要做无所谓的忍耐，老老实实的话说不定能结束更干脆一点】

爆豪佝偻着身子吐出了许多透明的口水，他剧烈的咳嗽着，还没能好好恢复的舌头依旧红红的拉拢在外面，连眼角都是通红的，直直望着他。

【……废…久】

小胜看着他，他也看着小胜，忽然发觉自己的眼泪又流了下来，他张着嘴，却哪怕连叫一声小胜都做不到。

他目光所及的角落里似是藏了什么妖魔鬼怪，全部隐在男人背后的屏风里，闪着阴测测的光。一只古怪的女人的手从屏风后面伸了出来，对着他嘴巴的位置划了一道，那是他的懦弱。

小胜似是想要冲过了搂住他，但刚向前倾了一下便立马被男人掐着脖子狠狠往地上撞去，咚、爆豪被这突然的一下震的失神，他俯倒在地上，晕乎乎的挤出了几滴眼泪水。

【喂、现在还不到你们相亲相爱的时间吧】

这句话似乎是男人故意说给他听的，尔后露出了一个相当狰狞的笑。

【爆豪】

【我也给他三分钟的时间怎么样】

一股恶寒自下而上的奔腾、炸的他头脑嗡鸣，他看着废久满是泪涕的脸，眼前浮现出的却是那些被冻死在泥土里的同僚痛苦又狰狞的表情。

他忘不了、透体冰凉。

不、

他的嘴大大张着，下意识脱口而出的话被扼住了命脉。

轰焦冻押着他的脖子往地上贴，被迫抬起臀部做出像狗一样乞讨的动作，他只用力挣动了一下，尔后便心如死灰的任由男人羞辱，在一瞬间他甚至有一种很愚蠢的冲动——和他拼个鱼死网破。

但这把火，没燃起又熄灭了。

他知道，哪怕他能干掉阴阳脸，废久他也逃不掉的。

【放了他......我会告诉你想知道的一切】

他扭头去看轰的脸，因为脊椎被压迫的缘故显得十分吃力。

【没有条件】

轰抬了抬眉毛，没有等他把话说完便冷冷的对答——他的语气里带着不容置疑的威力，没心没肺，像是个从石头里孵出来的冷木头。

【那孩子和你现在都是我的东西了】

【要想撬开你的嘴可没那么难...但你要知道我说话从来都不会出尔反尔】

爆豪胜己、男人叫了他的名字，几乎是咬着他的耳朵刺痛神经。

【唔哇啊啊啊——痛！！！——！！】

从另一边忽然传来了极其痛苦的啼哭声，戴在小孩脖子上的金属环滋滋的运作，从四周小口里喷出的氨气快速降温，绿谷扒着那两边的金属隔板，小手被冻的紫红。

他望着爆豪，身子不受控制的开始发抖。

小胜大张着嘴，脸上的表情似是比自己被折磨时还要疼上数倍，恍惚间他想起课本上讲的父子连心、那是真的痛在心头肉上。他不想让小胜担心，但扯出的笑容却比哭还难看几倍，真丢人...为什么眼泪止不住的在掉。

也许只过了几秒，或者已经过了那三分钟，绿谷觉得自己的身体开始变冷，冻的发硬，呼出气变成了一小团的白色。

【...小胜...我是不是快要死了】

他的眼皮开始打架，就像那晚，软绵绵的快要睡去。

【...呜呜...小、小胜......你别哭了】

几乎只出不进的空气让他头脑昏沉，在迷糊中，他听见了肉体搏击发出的激烈响声，先说话的是男人，接着小胜的声音钻进了他的耳朵里。

小胜说的很急又很激动，咚咚、又是肉体碰撞发出的钝声，他想抬头看看小胜有没有受伤，但是那两扇眼睫毛却像是被冻住一般发出嘎吱嘎吱的脆响。

又过了一会，忽然什么声音都消失了。

他感觉不到自己的手指头，连鼻子也都没有温度了。

废久！

恍惚间，他被一团火狠狠烫了一下，随后脖子上沉甸甸的重量消失了。他闻到了那股熟悉的味道，甜甜的，让他想起了小胜的那条粉色围裙。

他想睡了，但是有双手一直放在他的脸上，不停的拍。抱着他的人实在是太热了，滚烫的像一个小火炉，咚咚搏击的心脏垫在他的左耳下，从那一块传来的温度逐渐将他从三途川带回。

废久！！

他又一次眨了下眼。

这下那滴眼泪水落在了他的眉弓，进到了他的眼里，滚烫滚烫的，似乎连视网膜都快要被灼伤，但这下他模模糊糊终于看清了那人的脸、是小胜啊。

他可能是咧开嘴傻笑了，总之感觉脸皮被狠狠扯了一下，还没解冻所以很疼。

他被爆豪抱了个满怀，两只小手从衣服下摆塞了进去，放在了爆豪的肚子上。那圈金属锁在地上断成了两节，上面插着一根方形的金属块，总觉得有点眼熟。

【小胜...我想回家】

他喃喃道。

06.妈妈

轰焦冻是个精明的生意人，更是个干净利落的狠人，他的人生信条很简单，不做多余的事、不留无用的人。

他坐在榻上，思考着刚才爆豪给出的零碎情报，虽然是用激将法取出的只言片语，爆豪虽然说的很急但言语中的逻辑却是非常清晰。从下至上，把所有攒出他拼图碎片的资料一片片从暗箱里取出来。

他不喜欢猜测，从一节枯木上取一半切下，抓住一只蚂蚁就够了。

那么知道他存在的人不会有很多，一批已经永远闭嘴了，剩下除了在英雄体制的高层之外还有卧在组织里的死老鼠，以及这个见过自己的孩子。

他的目光沉沉的落在绿谷的身上。

爆豪胜己已经没用了，但杀孩子...似乎不是他的作风。

他沉思着，眼睛又不由自主回到了爆豪那条粉色围裙上，他的心有些躁动，脑子里忽然闪过的零星片段让他恍然间看到了轰冷的影子。她从柜子上拿出麦片，拆开牛奶把它们混在了一起，而他坐在高高的凳子上手里握着一把蓝色的塑胶叉子。

那时候，母亲也穿着一条粉色的围裙，不过是连到脖子上的那种长款

他觉得头疼，便揉了揉眉心，抬眼便看到爆豪那双湿漉漉又大无畏的红色眼睛，紧紧搂着孩子，背几乎弓成了一座小山。

——像猫一样。

他第一次动了恻隐之心，但即使这样也要使一切在利益上顺其自然。

他暂时把绿谷和爆豪分开了，要在房子里寻一所隐蔽的囚牢于他而言并不是什么难事。

刚开始的那几天，关于处决的方案匆匆忙忙拟了十几遍，内部肃清，背景的再挖掘让他觉得十分心烦。再加上从那两个房间里几乎从来不停止的砸刮声和小孩堪比破铜锣的哭闹，简直让轰焦冻的怒气值向上提了八个度。

他从抽屉里拿了两只针管，也不管里面装的是什么，就径直踱着步子去了绿谷的房间。

啪嚓、锁头转动的声音几乎立刻让小孩闭了嘴。

于是他打开门的时候就看到床上的被单和垫子通通都堆在墙角，这个房间没有窗户，所以绿谷又把大大小小所有能开的灯都点了起来。那团绿绿的小东西就缩在角落里，手上抱着脏兮兮的欧鲁迈特玩偶，拼命用手捂着嘴巴，眼睛倒是肿了一圈。

说实话、他并不讨厌绿谷，甚至有一点点微妙的喜欢。可能是因为在看着他的时候总有种看到年幼时自己的感觉，区别是他那并不美满的童年是先天造成的。

他杵在门口，口袋里的针管硬硬的硌着他的左腰。

他把食指抵在嘴唇上，做了一个嘘的手势，离开的时候故意留了门。

如果能逃的出去的话就让他逃吧。

他站在绿谷的门外抽了一根烟，从那条门缝里偷看的那双绿眼睛假装不经意的瞥过他，他知道绿谷现在就趴在门口的那面墙上，像一只随时准备离家出走的野猫。

他把烟头弹到了地上，鞋底凑上去拧了拧，地毯就被烫出了一圈狰狞的棕色，之后，直起身子，单手挂着西装外套朝爆豪的房间走去。

小孩子蹑手蹑脚的藏不住呼吸，他假装没有听见的向前走，从画框的反光里明晃晃的看见一道绿色的影子连滚带爬的冲向走道的另一头。

逃吧、

他推开了爆豪房间的门，脸上的温度却徒然凝固。

【咚——！！】

那房间里是全黑的，没有开灯也没有所谓人的呼吸声，忽然一道凌厉的风声在耳边划过，铛的一下砸在了门上——那是一柄被弄断的灯座，现在的用途大概就和长矛差不多了。

虽说对待爆豪他本就没有多大的顾虑，只是这种一上来就用暴力做开场白的作风让他觉得很不舒服，正巧又撞在他急需发泄的时间点上...

他的鼻翼抽了下，右手冒出了可怖的火焰。

咚——又是一下。

看来那灯座的长度刚好够爆豪做两柄长矛。

他眯起眼，就着手臂上的灼灼火焰打量那个站在角落里的人。

爆豪的脚边散落着很多被暴力折断的家具，还有一些从台灯上拆下来的金属片，手腕上的金属环上全是被刮蹭过的粗糙痕迹、但还不足以挣开束缚。

他盯着那两只金属环，只觉得莫名其妙的恼火。

【喂、阴阳脸！！！废久呢！】

爆豪弓着身子，浑然一副炸毛的样子，对他哧哧的吐气。

【......】

他不想回答，于是松开领结。

冰结起了整个房间。

【...先管好你自己吧】

男人的声音第一次在房间里响起。

他摸到了口袋里的两管针，这时拇指已经找到了那条突突直跳的血管，他低下头一口咬了上去，粗糙的舌苔像野兽一样舔过、权当是消毒。

他吐了一口唾沫，两人的身体贴的极近，他的膝盖抵着爆豪的大腿根，那条围裙被挤的全是褶子。

【你...他妈...的、混蛋！】

他用虎口卡着爆豪的下巴，逼得他不得不高高仰起下巴，他眨了眨眼，在黑暗中却并不能看清针筒上的药物名称。

【要是你敢对废久...出手...唔...我、死也不会放过你的】

中空的针管正抵在那条突突的动脉上，向下压一寸，那不知名的毒药就会从那根针里刺进去，而这人还在不知死活的放些无关痛痒的狠话。

他觉得好笑，在压下活塞的一瞬冷着脸去咬爆豪的嘴唇。

尝到了一嘴血味。

他打了两管药，一管在颈动脉里、一管是在大腿上，但药剂却是一点一点被送进去的，他压着活塞，直到爆豪终于卸了力，在他怀里软的像团棉花。

他拖着爆豪的一只胳膊去够嵌在墙上的开关，而爆豪就像个破布娃娃一样，半边身子倒在地上，被他拖着在这不大的房间里左磕右碰。

啪、灯开了。

爆豪半张着嘴浅浅呼吸着，瞳孔因为灯光刺激的缘故微微收缩，他低头去找丢在地上的针管、看起来并不是致命的那一种。

【NC.008】和【DW0迷迭香】，他盯着那两块小小的贴纸看，都是还在实验中的迷药——前者会让使用者变得轻易相信他人、而后者便像所有迷药一样，让使用者的脑子里装满生殖器。

爆豪蜷在地上，在适应光线后瞳孔呈现出一种极其放松的扩张状态，双手环抱着自己的肩膀，轻声哼哼。

【喂...】

【这就输给毒品了吗、爆心地】

他朝着那团肉块踢了一脚，却听到了一声走漏的呻吟。

爆豪的双手被他啪的一下踢散了，借着惯性翻了个身后便失重般的趴在地上无法动弹，他仰面躺在那里，正上方就是灼灼发光的灯泡，他望着天，忽然露出了一个笑。

【....嗯..】

他就这样望着，嘴里呢喃着的像是一首儿歌。

忽然，他的太阳被挡住了，眼中出现的是轰焦冻的脸。

【我猜现在哪怕叫你母狗你都会答应吧】

腰部一半传来的下坠感让他觉得困惑，轰正坐在他的腰上，用双手捧着他的脸对他说话。他眨了眨眼睛，只能看到那条红色的舌头。

【..亲....亲我】

他觉得自己正在快速的下坠，向下、向下，因为害怕而抬起的双手刚好搂住了轰的脖子。

他凑了上去，不知道眼泪为何流淌。

【我不会亲你的，爆豪胜己】

他看不见那人的眼睛，也摸不到那人的脸。

他觉得很难过，出了一身的热汗又黏糊糊的难受。他闭着眼等了很久，最后自暴自弃的开始扒自己的衣服，他好热，但是那条围裙打的蝴蝶结对于现在的他而言却实在是太难了。

轰的左手很冰，不知道和他的个性有没有关系，他用一只手撩起自己的上衣，另一只手就牵着轰的手去摸他的肚皮。凉凉的、他的眉头缓缓舒展，眼睛眯成了一条。

【好难受...帮...帮我】

他拧着腿，试图想要把自己的裤子蹭下来，那条皱巴巴的围裙夹在两人的中间，像块破抹布一样，稀稀索索的响。

轰的脸上没有表情，他冷着脸看爆豪像只发情的母猫在他的身下烧的快成一摊水。爆豪的身体确实很烫，他的手被握着，手指头被带着在那人的胸脯上游走，摸到了一团软绵绵的脂肪，甚至可以被称作奶子。

他手下用力抓住了那两块乳肉，听到了一声吃痛的呻吟，忽然之间来了兴致。

【这么大、绿谷平时都喝你的奶吧】

他揉了两把，紧实的狠，乳头也不似普通男性那样、红红的硬硬一小块突出的顶在他的掌心里。

【比起爸爸，你更适合当妈妈呢、爆豪】

他很清楚药效的作用，所以刻意在说的时候放缓了些。

【哈...我......唔、妈妈】

爆豪摇着头不知是在和什么挣扎着，他的嘴里喃喃重复着男人的话，虽然大脑无法理解但是身体却在这一遍一遍的重复中越发敏感。

嗯、他忽然挣动了一下，双手托住了男人的手掌向里挤出了一条乳沟，那两颗滚圆乳粒就从他的指缝间硬硬的蹿了出来。

【废久...喜欢......】

那双眼里有什么，他看到了一片镜花水月。

他知道这是药的作用，但也无法否认，他身下的男人该死的迷人。他被烫到了，即使自身火焰也无法燃起的温度从那双手传到了全身，他从没遇到过这样的事，于是理所当然的迟疑了一下。

【爆...豪】

他的嘴唇有点湿润，眼中所见颠倒错乱，那个被他压在身下的人忽然蹭着他的胳膊抬起了头，闭着眼睛、让他甚至能看清上面每一根颤动的睫毛。

他猛的推开了爆豪，咚、看那人在地上摔做一拘细沙，他摸着自己发烫的嘴唇，心脏通通的跳。

他这是怎么了。

【......哈...呼...】

爆豪的呼吸灼灼，他用了一点左手的冰、碰到便化成的蒸蒸的水花。他觉得太热了，明明被下药的是爆豪胜己，自己却更像只饥肠辘辘的野兽。

他弯下腰，拱起的背像一座黑色的崖，照在爆豪脸上的皎皎月光。

【...你不喜欢我吗】

他听到爆豪在他耳边轻声嘟囔。

声音细细的，却如一丝火花啪的点着了神经。

【......你会后悔的、爆豪胜己】

从没有人见过轰焦冻如此动情的样子，如同月圆时分才会化身野兽的人狼。

他伏在爆豪的身上，开合的唇间露出银色的獠牙，舌尖一抹猩红的血色在两人交合的唇齿间澎湃。他用力的扯着爆豪腰上的围裙，手劲极大，甚至能听到布料不堪负重的吱吱声。

他也不是对这条围裙有多么钟爱的嗜好，只是那种无法克制的劲头在身体里冲撞，最后全部反馈在那双手上。

他曾经用这双手握过爆豪的脖子，就在他们亲吻的时候、用拇指朝着那条颈间凸起的韧经摁压，这时候爆豪的嘴就会长得很大，舌头尖发颤一般的往外逃。他就吮着那条果冻一般的舌头，一边用牙齿啃食爆豪发肿的嘴唇，他喜欢这种味道，淡淡的甜味，像烟卷里的罂粟。

两根紫色的手指印和一个快要被溺死的人。

他压着爆豪近乎贪婪的吮吸着口腔中那点贫瘠的空气，他感觉到爆豪的躁动、那根从接吻开始便顶着他的东西哪怕在快要窒息的状态下也依旧精神勃发。

【...哈...唔......唔...】

爆豪的眼泪流个不停，红瞳因为缺氧而开始浑浊，他没法好好找准对焦也没法抬起哪怕一根手指头，只能在男人窒息的拥抱中大声的哭泣。

在他吐出最后一口气之前，轰终于停了下来。

男人细心打好发胶的额发从耳后散下，他的头发其实已经长得挺长了，半边的红色中掺了几根雪一样的银白。那只骨节分明的手撂起一边往耳朵后面夹去，露出的眼睛里映出爆豪可爱的泣颜。

他舔了舔嘴唇，示意下一轮的开始。

【哈......为什么...弄、那里啊——】

在他扒下爆豪裤子，托着那两团桃子一样的白臀向上折的时候，爆豪用指甲用力喇了下他的胳膊。他的声音很急促，又被压缩的短短的，像醉酒的人、嘴角邋遢的流着一条口水。

爆豪的手被他拉着放在自己的屁股上，第一次的时候滑下去了，再有第二次，第三次。后来他觉得心烦，那对好看的臀肉抽被他出了一片红色的巴掌印之后，爆豪的手却又乖乖的随着他的手印放了上去、大概是怕痛吧。

【爆豪、你出水了】

他的手指头放进了那个排泄用的小嘴里，他不曾想过有一天自己竟然会去抠男人的屁眼，嘴角抬了一下，觉得好笑。咕啾咕啾、每挖两下都能听到肠壁和空气摩擦的细密水声，那里到底为什么会出水呢、他不明所以。

【爆豪、你天生就这么容易湿吗】

他又问了一遍，只有咕啾咕啾的水声回应。

那条围裙因为重力的缘故翻倒在爆豪的小腹上，粉色的系带交叉绑在腰上，有着花边的那一头被爆豪用力的咬在嘴里。他的手指扒在自己的屁股上，十只粉色的手指头微微发颤。

唔、他看起来舒服极了，躺在围裙上的那根鸡巴流着涓涓浊液，浅色的、随着男人手指的抽插一抖一抖的吐出。

他的手指头向里狠狠的捅了两下，前面便潮吹一样的射出一股透明的淫水，湿哒哒的、全部喷在爆豪的脸上。

他看呆了，过了一会儿才觉得面堂发热，他难道是在没有注意的情况下也蹭到了那些药物吗？还是刚才爆豪的口水里有催情的物质？他的脑袋嗡嗡的响，瞬间连基本的生理常识都混淆着搞不清楚。

他一脸困惑的望着爆豪被胳膊夹出的乳沟，他正在不停高潮的鸡巴还有现在吮着他的手指头不肯松口的小穴，问的一本正经。

【...难道爆豪你其实是女人吗】

他觉得这样欺负女人实在是不好，但晃了晃脑袋反问自己女人会长鸡巴吗？反正不管怎么样，当他的脑子独立于身体自由运作的时候，他的下半身已经和爆豪的穴紧紧贴在了一起。

他第一次觉得、作爱其实是件成瘾的享乐，怪不得那些老头们总是千金一掷的问他去买那些药物。

【————哈啊...、什么...烫】

爆豪被他的鸡巴狠狠烫了一下，脚趾头猛的蜷起了，抱着自己的屁股几乎快要缩成一个球，而他就握着爆豪的那两条细脚踝用力的往下摁。

不可思议、爆豪的那里像是有意识一般快速又紧致的吮吸着他的下体。

他去看爆豪的脸，发现他正紧紧的闭着双眼，眼泪水在他的眼窝里漩成一团透明的光，围裙被咬着的地方已经湿哒哒的全是他的口水。他的鼻子离爆豪只有那么一两厘米，恍惚间竟生出了想要亲吻他的冲动。

先于思考的总是行动。

【啊、抱歉】

他的嘴唇印在了爆豪的眼睑下方，有点呆呆的，不知道为什么自己又要道歉。

他有点局促，蜻蜓点水一般的亲吻却搅的他不知所措。爆豪的睫毛紧张的煽动两下，气氛焦灼、只听到他喉结滚动咽下了一口口水。

——坏人是不该道歉的。

【...嗯......唔...】

咬着他的穴敏感的收缩了几下，方才亲吻的时候鬼使神差射过的一炮让轰焦冻开始怀疑自己是不是早泄，但是只要一个鼻音便又能让他再度硬起。

爆豪的眉头却开始缓缓舒展，他的眼睫毛扇的慢慢的，像刚睡醒的人儿，脸蛋红扑扑的发热。

唔、他松开了嘴里的那片布，磕磕绊绊的开始学着用舌头发声。

【...嗯...你怎么这么晚才回来...】

他不知道他在做着什么样的梦。

【...我】

爆豪抬起胳膊，给了他一个拥抱，从两人的交合处传来一层层滚烫又柔软的热浪。他的腰不争气的往前拱了一下，狠狠撞在了爆豪的前列腺上，于是从那刚张开的嘴里拔高似的穿出一声近乎浪叫一般的呻吟。

【——哈啊——废久！】

他没想过，连爆豪的梦里都只有他的孩子，是梦呓还是故意而为？他不知道、只觉得心里一半冷一半烫，燃起的孑孑妒火。

他用了猛劲，打一般的用力操进爆豪的屁股里。

那晚他在爆豪耳边反复说了几百遍的名字，轰焦冻、那三个字连着精液一起想要深深嵌进男人的记忆里，他从没这样固执又疯狂过，甚至最后用手指头将那些漏出来的精液揩着塞回了爆豪的屁眼里，捡了一个折断的圆形灯把当做肛塞就往那里捅。

他像头饿狠了的野狼，嘶吼一般的咆哮。

【说啊、！你叫我什么！！】

啪啪、那两下用力揍在爆豪的屁股上，红了一片。爆豪就像个犯错的孩子一样一边哭一边害怕，却又不敢松开扒着自己屁股的双手。

他并不能听清男人的话，只有一团模糊的声音在他的耳边絮絮叨叨，他只记住了一点，大概三个字中的一个。

【......轰】

他又抽了一根烟，是在事后。

07.他的手

他的手小小的，摊开手掌能看到三块肉垫一样的嫩粉，他把手放到眼前，合起又张开。

他的手没有爆豪那样的修长，那样的宽大，五指分明的一下就能提起他的衣领把他揪着在空中蹬踹，他的手只能握住爆豪的一根手指头、有时候是两根。

【...呼哧...呼哧...、...】

他看到男人坐在房间的暗处抽了一根烟，用脚跟碾碎了之后，头也不回的走出了门。

现在他的手是颤抖的，手心一片湿哒哒的是眼泪和汗，用力捂住的是那快要从喉咙里钻出的尖叫。

他的小胜正躺在地上，躺在那男人曾经落脚的地方，上身的衣服一副历经磨难的样子、四分五裂，裤子更是不翼而飞。他蜷在那里，只有腰间的那条围裙，皱巴巴的、上面黏糊糊的一团白色不知道是什么东西。

他连滚带爬的冲了过去，砰、的一下被地上折断的家具绊倒了，脸朝下直直摔进了爆豪的怀里，还好没有发出什么声响。

【......小胜...小胜】

不知道是他的手上黏糊糊还是爆豪身上黏糊糊，他摸到了一片湿哒哒的水光，黏在爆豪的胸口，两颗不知为何格外挺立的乳头硬硬的顶在他的手掌心里，痒痒的发烫。

他的手放在母亲的胸脯上，却要叫这人爸爸。

【...唔...小胜...小胜...】

他用小小的手掌拍打爆豪的脸颊，他的脸上烫的如火烧，但无论是亲吻还是眼泪都没法叫他睁开再看一眼。他哭的很难听，一边打嗝一边咽下从鼻腔里倒流的鼻涕水。

小胜的心脏跳的很快，咚咚咚的、像是下一秒就要声嘶力竭的死去。他想到这会不会是男人对他逃跑的惩罚，把本该用在他身上的狠通通加在了小胜的身上。

他从床上拖了一条被子盖在爆豪的身上，脑袋下和爆豪枕着同一块棉——他不敢睡，他好怕这一闭眼就再也看不到他的小胜了。

【呜呜...呜...】

他蜷着小小的身子，像幼鸟扑腾着未长成的翅膀。

这里没有水，但是小胜之前已经撕碎了很多的布条。他拿着那些碎布样手掌缠上几圈，当做毛巾帮爆豪擦拭那些大大小小他看不懂的伤。

并不那么严重，但是触目惊心，他不知道为什么在爆豪的腰上脖子上会有这么多密集的手掌印，也不明白为什么小胜的下半身总是黏糊糊的怎么擦都擦不干净，然后他看到那根木头做的托把硬生生的就这样插在爆豪的屁股里，露出小半截。

他该做出什么样的表情呢，他记不清了，记忆里只看到自己那双颤抖的手握住了那露出一小节的把手，也是湿漉漉的、似乎正从里往外的堵着什么东西。他听到小胜用鼻子发出的哭一般的叮吟，那对他来说巍然如山的身体忽的抖动了一下，他差点被小胜打到了，用那双被布条紧紧绑着的双手。

他的力道颤抖却又坚决，宛若在同什么做斗争一样的纠结，他先旋转了一下那根木头条，用手指头扒开一点，没有看到血。

他听到自己输了一口气，但是从指尖开始却莫名其妙的开始发烫，他双手抱着那柄剑，闭着眼睛开始缓缓往外拔，期间、爆豪的腿一直不安分的攒动，好几次踢中了他的胳膊将他连人带木头一起歪出了好远。

那口小嘴因为暴力的撕扯被拉大成一个极其夸张的姿态，从红红的肉洞里挑出了一些白灼液体，像胶水一样，因为惯性噗的一下喷到了绿谷的脸上。

【唔...小胜、小胜...你别乱动！！！】

他大叫着扑了上去，用上双手才能勉强把爆豪的屁股抱在怀里。

大人的身体被打开了，残留的记忆教唆着他做出惯性的反应。爆豪睡的迷迷糊糊，被小孩一撞便缩起的双腿，用手抱着膝盖，似乎毫不在意这门户大开的放荡姿态。

【——呀、！小胜！！！】

他不懂那些东西，一不小心整张脸贴着爆豪的屁股蛋和那张小嘴打了个照面，一缩一缩的，周围一圈粉粉的泛着水光。他觉得有点害羞，不知道是为小胜还是为了他自己。

反正他硬着头皮继续着，发觉每拔出一点，小胜用来尿尿的那个地方就会奇怪的站起一点，粉嫩嫩的、和他的一样干净，就是形状大出了许多。

他疑惑的看了看自己的裤裆，手指戳了几下，只觉得感觉怪怪的、并不能做到像小胜这样。

小胜是得了什么怪病了吗！

他不可思议的睁大了眼，往后的步骤便放慢了去观察那根不断勃起的肉棒。他的手握住那根木条，有意识的随着后穴的收缩移动。

【...嗯......哈、那...啊】

他发现如果把木条往下压的话小胜的屁股会突然夹的很近，前面也会肿的更加厉害，但如果他往上挑的话，小胜的屁股又会像追一样的往上捅，结果都是那东西在绿谷的注视下宛如火山爆发似的一柱擎天。

小胜的唧唧要爆炸了、各个方面的。

他很害怕，只好暂时松开了手里的木条，用双手捂住爆豪快要喷发的阴茎，唔、他被惊人的热度烫到了，眼眶红红的，眼泪一两滴噗噗的往外蹿。

【唔...小胜...怎、怎么办啊】

爆豪只是不停的喘着，不听他说话，也不给他反应，只是手里的那根却变得越来越大。

他的手在爆豪的阴茎上胡乱搓着，这根东西哪里都和他长得差不多，但是却让他手忙脚乱的不知道去摸哪里。

【...——呼——哈...】

他先顺着柱身摸了一遍，没有太大多分的反应，尔后他又顺着水光找到了那个正在吐液的小口，双手往下一扒竟然从皮里探出了一截更加细嫩的肉团，看起来比柱身还要肿上一圈。

他慌忙用手指头堵上爆豪龟头上的小口，他的手指头细细小小的，指甲也剪的圆圆的，沾上了腺液之后刚好能顺着那因为临近射精而微微舒张的小口插进爆豪的尿道里。

【呼、！唔】

爆豪的腰猛的弹了一下，他闭上眼睛用力把全身压在爆豪的屁股上才勉强没被从大人的身上甩下来。

他不知道这个反应算什么，只是死马当活马医的用手指固执的往那条狭窄的尿道里钻。然后他的手掌包住了爆豪的整个龟头，黏糊糊湿漉漉的全是从那里漏出来的前列腺液。

他空出的那只手就继续和那根木条子做斗争，好像一个弄坏了水龙头的小孩拼命堵着水管用错误的工具修理水栓。

【小胜、唔...你别动】

我要拔了、他说。

他觉得掌心的压力越来越大，手指头堵着的地方有股劲头拼命的往外冲。

【呼、哈——别——嗯！！！】

就在他把那根木头条子完全抽出来的时候，他面前的两团成年的蛋蛋猛的抽动了两下，连带着小胜的腰都狠狠弯成了一道弓，嘎吱嘎吱、他仿佛听到了骨头打架的声音。

小胜的屁股洞快速收缩着，一下、两下，到了第三下的时候忽然涌出了一股腥臊的白色液体。他被吓了一跳，但又不敢动，只是把两只手都全部压到了爆豪的龟头上，用力堵着要从里面冲出来的东西。

爆豪躺在地上抽搐了大概有一两分钟，在高潮的时候，身体机能的强制反应让他猛的睁开了眼，他看的迷迷糊糊，也并不能真正看清什么，只能凭着感觉看到一团绿绿的东西挤在他的胸前。

废久...

他低低的叫唤了一声，随后又被黑色的梦吞噬了。

【...小胜...小胜......】

孩子的脸上沁着豆大的汗滴，心脏通通直跳，他的手还是没敢从爆豪的阴茎上拿下来，用一副视死如归的表情看着爆豪嘎吱嘎吱作响的身体。

小胜屁股里的东西大概是还没流干净，虽然已经挤了很多出来但是在后穴疯狂的吞吐之下竟被打成了白色糊状的东西，紧紧吸在那朵粉色的花上。他想伸手去抠，但是哪怕松开一点点小胜的唧唧都会开始疯狂的抖动。

好在不一会他感觉到他手下的这一根正在微妙的一点一点的疲软下去，他松了一口气，在五分钟之后才犹犹豫豫的放开了手。

【......嗯唔、】

他的手指头抽了出来，已经完全软掉的阴茎恢复成了原本正常的尺寸，他的手指头被收缩的尿道夹的很酸，在拔出来的时候粘出了一条乳白的银丝。

小胜软掉的下体倒在了围裙上，没一会便又噗嗤噗嗤的尿出了大量的黄色白色混杂的液体。

【呼...太好了】

他擦了擦头上的汗，不知道自己究竟干了怎样残酷的事情。

08.双黄蛋

他带着奇怪的愧疚感回到那扇门，他从来不懂得关心别人，也不知道何为感性。

门是开着的、这让男人几乎是冲一般的夺门而入。

滋、鸡蛋在锅里翻了一个面，油似乎是放少了，于是整个蛋的周围有一圈棕色的焦灼。他拿着锅铲把黏在锅底的哪一部分用力的刮下，钢做的铲子只是碰到了一点便把那坨颗有熟透的蛋黄戳破了，蛋液流出来了，金黄色的、在碰到锅子的瞬间发出滋滋的叫唤，那蛋黄就在原来蛋心的比邻处，看起来就像是个双黄蛋。

碗被放在了一块破旧的粉色抹布上，他搬了把椅子，拿起刀叉，看到盘子里躺着两个蜷起的小人。

TBC...

2019年是写不完了救命啊！  
这个要写的话可能会是我写的最长的一篇，来日方长，所以那啥！2020年有轰出胜粮可食吗！！！！！求求了！！！！(发出卑微的呐喊)

我觉得还挺浪漫一轰出胜(被打)


End file.
